Miss Cigarette
by LeahAndre'x
Summary: "Good evening, my darling husband." Carla and Frank got married. The story of what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Cigarette. **

**Carla and Frank got married.**

**Carla **didn't **get raped.**

**a.n/ Title came from the song by Rizzle Kicks, no real meaning to the story, was just listening to the song as I wrote this.**

**Set after the wedding and the reception. **

Once the lavish reception was over, Carla felt an overwhelming feeling of utter relief. Getting through herself and Frank's wedding has been hard, no _more _than hard, almost completely unbearable. Simply as her earlier plan to dump Frank hadn't taken action and just the simple reason that Peter was there. Peter. Scrutinizing her every move, every _action, _though there was no ulterior motive behind his actions.

She is awoken from her daze, seemingly happy with the mile-wide grin plastered on her face, though all of the guests had already left, by Frank's slightly clammy hands which were gently placed on Carla's waist.

"Hello, Mrs Foster," Frank smiled, gently resting his head on Carla's shoulder as she was still faced towards the wedding table.

"Good evening, dearest husband," Carla smiled, plastering an even wider grin on her face, before wrapping her arms around his neck and accepting Frank's kiss by responding eagerly. She knew that she _did _have feelings for her husband, and also knew that she could maybe _learn _to love Frank. She'd fallen for Peter without intending to, but with Frank her intentions _were _to fall for him, to get her out of the painful unrequited love which she had with Peter.

"Well today was.. eventful.." Frank smiled.

"Hm, suppose you're right there.. Still can't believe Mary had snogged Norris in front of the whole Street, what was she thinking, waving that mistletoe about? It's _months _till Christmas!" Carla laughed, remembering Norris's utter and utmost embarrassment.

"I know, everyone was in stitches! Anyways, isn't it time me and my darling wife leave for the Seychelles? Don't want to be late, do we?"

"Suppose not.. though plane's not till 9, it's only 6."

"Still.. we best go."

"I'll get my suitcase."

**I am aware this is incredibly short but I just wanted to know if people would be interested in this fic before I start to put real effort into this fic. Reviews/Thoughts would be lovely!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if this disappoints you, but I've decided to skip the honeymoon.. Well basically they've had a good time in the Seychelles but Carla felt slightly awkward being completely alone with Frank. Set a few months **after** the honeymoon, so I'm basically setting it around the start of November.

The next few weeks were a blur. There wasn't a moment of peace, the factory was chaotic and Underworld's business was doing brilliantly. Almost every day was the same routine, Carla and Frank going to work, having a meeting with potential clients, bossing the factory lot about, then setting off home for dinner and just relax, though Frank would treat Carla ever so often, bringing her to _The Bistro _for the occasional lunch break or for some dinner.

To Carla, the routine was actually good for her. She had _no _time to waste by filling her body with the poisonous substances it still craved, so much. Even though almost every day was hectic, she had Frank by her side. Her husband. She suddenly felt a slight pang of guilt she'd been suppressing since the Honeymoon. Sure she'd enjoyed the lavish beach villa, dinner every night in the most expensive restaurants, but she'd felt _uncomfortable. _She hated feeling like that, she was with her _husband. _She couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness, wishing that it was Peter by her side. She knew it was wishful thinking, but her feelings for the bookie were still as strong as before, though Carla had developed _some _sort of a love for Frank, however weak.

"Carla love?" Frank's voice called out, echoing in the vast house.

"In 'ere," Carla replied, getting up from the white leather couch in the lounge.

"We're going for dinner tonight, That nice Italian out in town," Frank grinned, loving the way he could treat his wife to everything a girl wanted. No _needed. _

"Oh lovely, love that Italian!" Carla smiled, realising Frank had actually paid attention to her ramblings-on regarding a business meeting in a lovely Italian restaurant situated in the quite part of town.

"Well I've invited some guests.. Hope you don't mind!"

"Oh yeah? Who's joining us then?" Carla wondered, not knowing that she would soon be in a totally awkward situation.

"Leanne and Peter.. Peter was taking her out anyways, to cheer her up. They've gotten some bad news, so I'd offered for them to join us.. Might help to talk, y'know?" Frank explained, hoping his wife would comply to his arrangement.

"Oh.. well I'm sure we could cheer 'er up, eh Frankie?" Carla smiled, albeit a fake smile. She knew this plan of dinner with the man she loved and his wife wasn't particularly a great idea.

"Well, we leave in an hour.. Best get ready, eh?" Frank said, before heading upstairs to get ready.

Reviews loved!


End file.
